Life After the Showdown
by ADHD Girl
Summary: What would happen if the Davenports met someone new while they were trapped by Douglas? Someone who would change their lives forever?
1. Chapter 1: Prolgue

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. (If I did, they would've gotten the new mission suits a looong time ago)

**A/N: This is my first story so I hope you enjoy it! And just so you know, my writing's probably not gonna follow the series very well. (For example, this is gonna be a lot less humorous than the show.)**

Chapter 1: Prologue

I looked down at my baby girl. _Our _baby girl, thinking of the man to whom I'd pledged myself to not even six months ago. If anyone had told me three years ago that I'd be married at 18 to the Bionic of my dreams, living on the property of the house that gave me nightmares, and never having to see my birth mom again, I'd have used my-at that time- non-bionic strength to knock them cold. _  
_

Chase walked in at that time and wrapped his arms around my waist. "She's so beautiful," he whispered as we watched little Emma sleep, "just like her Mama."

"Adoptive Mama." I corrected as I started to drift back to my thoughts. "Tell me the story again," I begged, turning around to wrap my arms around his neck.

He smiled that 'I have no idea what you mean' smile and leaned down to kiss me.

"Which story?" He murmured, stopping playfully just inches from my face.

I closed the distance and whispered against his mouth, "Our story. From the beginning."

"As you wish, Bright Eyes." He complied, using the nickname that referred to my second favorite Bionic ability of mine. "But only if you come back to bed. Pretty please?"

I laughed softly so as not to disturb Emma. "You had me at 'Bright Eyes,' C.D." I turned to check on our little angel and headed for the door as my husband checked the baby monitor. "I still can't believe you talked me into keeping that monitor," he stated as we walked to the room just down the hall. "I can hear her breathing, crying, heck, I can even hear her heartbeat from here!"

I simply just got under the covers and sat against the head board of the bed. "Just shut up and start the story," I demanded as he crawled over to his side and stole a kiss on the way. He grinned and wrapped his feet in mine under the comforter that my foster brother, Marcus, (now married to Bree and therefore considered our brother-in-law) gave us as a wedding present.

"Very well mon chere."

"It's _ma _chere, ma chere."

"Ignoring that jab at my intellect and starting now..."

_"Long ago in the kingdom of Davenportia, like two and a half years really, the evil genius Douglas plotted to take over..."_

I drifted into my memories as the Cutie of a Super Computer I'd fallen so hard for wove the tale of how I came into the world of bionic teens and- more importantly- the Davenports.

**A/N: So this is just the Prologue. (duh) If you have any comments, or helpful criticism let me know! I'm gonna wait to see if this story gets any good in your opinions before I continue. Please review cuz I have practically the whole story mapped out. Thanks! CUS!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Showdown (My Way)

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats.

Chapter 2: The Showdown (My Way)

"He tried to warn us about Marcus," Chase said as he grieved what he thought was his little brother's destruction, "And we ignored him."

"We have to find a way out of here." Bree said. "Douglas and Marcus aren't getting away with this," she added with a steely tone edging into her voice. She turned and looked toward the doorway as Adam gasped and clutched her arm. A girl just shorter than Chase and looking about his age had walked in and was heading for the control panel. She was blonde and her hair reached just past her shoulders. She sat down at the controls and tapped a few keys, causing the lasers surrounding the Davenports to vanish and free them.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Donald asked, stepping in front of his kids and glaring at the girl. There was something about her that made him want to trust her, but given their current situation, he wasn't taking any chances.

"That's not important," she said, turning the chair to face them and crossing her arms. "What is important is that you know the kid outside's alive and he's coming back with help. And that I suggest you get out of here _maintenant."_

"Why are you helping us?" Adam asked from behind Bree, "are you a double agent spy thing like Marcus? Cause I really don't wanna deal with another bionic android traitor."

The girl stood up and glared at him. "Don't you dare talk about him like that. You have no idea what he's been through because of Douglas. As for being an android, no, I'm not. I'm 100% perfectly and normally human. And I know what it's like to be Douglas' prisoner. That's why I'm letting you go."

Adam shrugged and started towards the door. "Good enough for me. Let's go guys!" They all started for the door, but were interrupted by Douglas walking in, applauding slowly.

"Impressive," he stated with extreme sarcasm, "but just because a dog gets out of his kennel, doesn't mean he's going for a walk."

"You have a dog?" Adam asked with excitement. "Where? Where? Where?!" Everyone looked at him in the usual 'Did you really just say something that dumb?' way. Chase looked ready to knock some sense into him as Marcus walked in, stopping just behind his creator. His expression switched from shock, to outrage, and then he looked as if he wanted to cry when he saw the girl by the controls.

Donald stayed where he was in front of Adam, Bree and Chase. "You're not getting these kids," he warned his brother. At that moment, the control panel chimed, causing everyone but Marcus to look at it- the blonde girl looked with horror, Douglas with intense glee, the bionics and Donald with slight confusion, and Marcus simply looked to the floor so no one would see the tears falling down his face. He had learned over the years to not in front of Douglas, but now he couldn't help it.

"It's too late! The download's complete!" As he spoke, Douglas headed towards the remote he'd left on the chair of the controls. He stopped when he noticed the chair was empty. "Where is it?" He yelled, looking towards Marcus, who simply shrugged and turned away looking at his capsule. The tears had stopped, but Marcus knew they weren't gone; he could feel them just behind his eyes, threatening to spill over again.

Douglas looked ready to hit something when he noticed the girl for the first time. But his attention was drawn towards the black remote clutched in her right hand. "You little traitor," he spat out making his way over to her. "If anyone's the traitor, you are." She spoke with as much hatred towards him as Donald had.

He slapped the girl across the face causing her to drop the remote. Before he could pick it up, Donald rushed at his brother and the blonde took the chance to grab the remote and throw it in the air, where it landed above them all on the metal catwalk. Adam, Bree and Marcus looked towards the remote, while Chase focused on something else-the blonde girl. She's really pretty, he thought, for once being totally out of tune with his surroundings. He was brought back to earth by his dad shouting at him and his siblings. "Guys, get out of here!" Donald yelled, still wrestling with his younger brother.

"Marcus, stop them!" Douglas called to the android, who was trying hard to figure a way out of his situation. He had no choice but to obey because he knew the consequences for failure. And he hated living everyday and seeing the look in his best friend's eyes when he failed, because he never paid the price, she did. He started for the three teens and when Adam went to hit him, countered by throwing the boy to cement.

"No one touches my brother you freak." Chase charged at him and though he knew of Marcus' speed, was surprised by the ease with which the android dodged the hits. Marcus picked up the youngest bionic and threw him across the room. Chase would've been hurt bad if he hadn't grabbed the chains of the catwalk and held on for dear life. At this, Bree super-speeded up to help him, but was intercepted by Marcus and had no choice but to fight him.

Meanwhile, the blonde girl ran over to Adam and checked to make sure he was okay. "Just gimme some ice and I'll be fine," he said, rubbing his shoulder. After making sure he sat in the control chair, the girl ran up to the catwalk. Marcus was easily beating Bree and hating himself with every blow that made contact with the bionic girl. He stopped his fight with her when he saw the blonde helping Chase over the side and onto the catwalk.

When Chase was safely on solid ground, the girl turned to him. "Go down and help your brother, I'll take care of Marcus." Chase glared at Marcus then used his new levitation to get down to Adam. Running over to his older brother, he turned and saw the girl talking to Marcus. Using his super hearing, he could hear everything they said.

"You know I don't want to hurt you." Marcus looked ready to cry again as he talked to the girl that stood between him and his father's remote. Bree was just behind him, looking confused at the change in the android. She looked over at the blonde girl and noticed her expression had turned from sorrow to a stony gaze.

"It's a little late for that," the girl said, glaring at him. Then stepping back, she kicked the remote and it flew over the side where it landed just by Donald and Douglas who were still wrestling. Both dived for it, but were interrupted by the wall crashing in around everyone, causing the catwalk to fall and spilling Bree, Marcus, and the mysterious girl onto the cement below.

"Exoskeleton in the house!" Leo's voice called from the robot's interior. "Or, whatever you call this place." Unfortunately, he miscalculated his steps when he walked forward and skidded onto his back. He lay there, struggling like an upside down turtle as Marcus walked over, razors shooting out of his hands.

Marcus didn't want to hurt his frenemy, but he knew his best friend would just pay the price for his failure. Everyone else in the lair stopped what they were doing and stared. Everyone, that is, but Adam. Leo screamed when he saw Marcus getting closer, and tried even harder to get back up. When he failed yet again, he decided it was time to except that this was the end of Leo Dooley.

Adam, however, had other ideas. He could feel something strange inside him, almost like that time when he ate the peanut butter no one wanted at the yard sale. This was different though; it felt like he was touching one of Mr. Davenport's inventions, right before it would explode and cause major power outages. Suddenly Adam realized what was happening. Well it's about time! he thought as he quickly tried to harness his new power.

"What's going on with him?" the blonde girl yelled, running over to stand by Chase and his sister. The air around Adam was filling with lightning bolts, and everyone had the taste of electricity in their mouths. "Get back!" Bree yelled, pushing her younger brother and the other girl behind Adam.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Adam roared, letting the energy around him crash into Marcus. The other boy was blown backward and landed in a heap in front of the mostly smashed control panel. Adam then ran over to the Exoskeleton and used his strength to rip open the front of it. He helped Leo out just as Douglas lunged for the remote on the ground. His brother beat him to it, jumping on the device and smashing it into pieces.

"You broke it! No fair, you always break my toys!" Douglas yelled at his older brother. Just then the room started to shake and dust fell from the ceiling. Adam's electric blast had weakened the supports to the lair and the roof was starting to cave. Douglas decided to cut his losses and ran for the door while everyone else looked up at the ceiling.

"Guys, c'mon we gotta go!" Chase called over the noise. He ushered everyone towards the door, including the blonde girl. She looked back towards where Marcus was and saw him getting up from the floor. They locked eyes for a moment and both let tears fall down their faces as the roof fell in, burying Marcus and cutting her off from any chance of saving him.

When his family was safely outside, Donald turned towards the the girl. "Okay, who are you and why are you with my brother?" The girl finished wiping tears from her eyes and just started to walk away. She knew she couldn't answer their questions, that would just put them in danger yet again. But she didn't get further than ten steps when Chase stepped in front of her.

"Your face is starting to bruise," he said, gently brushing his hand across the spot where Douglas had smacked her. "I'll be fine," she responded. "I've lived through worse.

"Well, you shouldn't."

"Well, I have." She noticed how close they were and stepped back towards the rest of the Davenports. Not that she wanted to, she just couldn't face him right now. He was cute and if it wasn't for the evening darkness, he'd see her blushing. Everyone else looked at her with various expressions- Donald still expecting answers, Bree with pity, Adam with slight awe, and Leo with just plain confusion. She turned back and looked at Chase. His expression was one she hadn't seen in a long time from anyone but Marcus-he looked like he expected her to say something, like she wasn't wasting his time. She turned around and walked back to everyone else, stopping a little more than a front from Donald. She stuck out her hand and he shook it.

"Hi, I'm Carlee."

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope so cuz it took me forever to type! Don't you just love the name Carlee? It's what I want my daughter someday. I'll try to update as much as possible, but I think it'll be mostly on weekends, depending on homework over the week. Review if you hate school as much as I do! Or if you just wanna comment on my story. And I hope this updated right since I'm still learning how to use this site! CUS!**


End file.
